


I Love You Mostest

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, I'm not kidding it's just a bunch of fluff, Post-Canon, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cotton candy levels of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Zoe comes home after a long day of work to find that Evan has a surprise for her; an in-home date night! However, there are a couple of roadblocks on the way to perfect night.(I'm so bad at descriptions, but this is just a bunch of date night fluff)Post-canon, Zoe and Evan got back together a year after the end of the musical and this takes place a year after that.





	I Love You Mostest

Zoe sighed as the door jammed, her key stuck in the lock, the knob not turning. She wrestled with it, tugging and pulling it any way she could. She flew back from the knob as it turned the opposite way on its own. Letting out an exasperated huff, Zoe reached to pull the key out of the lock when the door opened suddenly. She jumped back across the hall, then saw Evan opening the door from the inside. Zoe sighed.

“Oh good lord, you almost gave me a heart attack,” she said, putting a hand to her heart. 

Evan gasped. “OhmygoodnessI’msosorryZoeIdidn’tmeantoscareyou,” he said, flinging the door wider, sweat dotting his upper lip.

Zoe suddenly looked up. “Wait, Evan? Are you wearing a tux?” she asked, bewildered. 

A blush started to creep over Evan’s face. “Yeah! I mean, yes, I am,” he stammered as he opened the door all the way and  Zoe stepped into their apartment.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. “Why though? And- wait, are those candles? And a tablecloth?” she said, gawking at their kitchen table. 

Evan grinned. “I thought we could use a date night, but I knew you wouldn’t want to go out because you would be tired after a Friday at work so I created a date night here!” he explained with childlike joy. His happiness was contagious, so Zoe couldn’t help but to grin in return.

“Oh Evan! You didn’t need to do all of this,” she said, her eyes lighting up. 

He just kept grinning, then walked over to Zoe and picked her up bridal style. He spun her around, to which she let out a soft giggle. Evan then lifted her closer and kissed her deeply.

“I didn’t need to, but I want to. Because I love you, Zo,” he said. 

Zoe giggled, then planted a light kiss on his nose. “I love you too, Ev. Now-” she started, gripping onto Evan’s shoulders and hopping down to the ground, “I’m going to change. I can’t have you looking as handsome as this and me looking as ragged as this,” she said, popping up on tiptoe and planting another kiss on his jaw. 

Evan took Zoe’s hands in his and smiled softly. “Okay. Only if you really want to though,” he said, returning a kiss by placing it on her forehead. 

Zoe smiled. “Yes, of course. I’ll only be a few minutes,” she said, squeezing his hands then turning and walking quickly to their bedroom. Evan smiled as he watched her walk away, then took a deep breath and ran into the kitchen.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Zoe finished touching up her lipstick, gave herself a once over in the mirror, tucked a stray lock of hair from behind her ear, then stepped out of the bathroom. She reached the table, then stopped to see Evan struggling with getting something out of the oven. While running over, her high heel snagged on a loose tile and she fell forward, gripping onto the counter of their kitchen island. Evan looked up and dropped whatever he was attempting to fish out of the oven. Zoe stood up and regained her balance, then kicked off her high heels. 

“Damned shoes,” she mumbled, then ran over to her boyfriend. “Evan, is everything okay?!” she asked, looking down at the pan on the floor. 

He was still staring at her. “Zoe, you look gorgeous,” he said, an awestruck look on his face.

Zoe’s face lit up. “Evan Hansen, I love you more than words can describe, but the oven is smoking and there’s a pan of something that fell down on the floor,” she said, slightly exacerbated, but mostly lovingly.

Evan suddenly snapped out of his trance. “Right! The oven!” he exclaimed, flying to turn off the appliance and slam the oven door shut. He scooped the pan off the floor and set it on the counter.

“I made baked ziti I hope it’s okay I’m so so sorry Zo this was supposed to be a perfect night…” he stuttered, laboring over his ziti dish until Zoe grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Who says it still can’t be a perfect night?! And the ziti looks fine babe, don’t stress it,” she said, moving to hold his hands. 

Evan’s bottom lip trembled. “Really? I mean, I just want everything to be perfect for you because you’re so perfect and I love you so much,” he mumbled. 

Zoe wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Evan’s neck. He slowly wrapped his arms equally tightly around her waist. 

“Baby, you’re too good for me. I don’t have enough words to express how much I love you oh my goodness,” she said, tears suddenly appearing and beginning to stream down her face.

Evan gasped. “Zoe! ZoeZoeZoeZoe please don’t cry don’t cry I can’t watch you cry,” he exhaled, then followed suit and burst into tears.

Zoe laughed, then almost choked on her snot. “Great, now we’re both crying and there’s no way for us to stop,” she said, sounding slightly garbled. 

Evan grinned. “I haven’t seen you get this sappy in months,” he said. 

Zoe snorted, then started coughing, actually choking on her snot. Evan quickly let her go.

“Oh shit oh shit what can I do how can I help?” he stammered out quickly. Zoe just gave him a thumbs-up to tell him that she was okay as she finished her coughing fit, gripping onto the counter again. Evan just turned his attention back to the ziti as Zoe finally got in a deep breath.

“Zo, are you okay? I’m so sorry for making you cough,” he said, pulling dishes down from a cabinet.

“Yes I’m fine! It’s not your fault, I’m just a mess tonight,” she said weakly, smiling at Evan. He just nodded.

“Alright. Good. Phew. Other good news is that the ziti is okay!” he said excitedly, scooping the pasta into bowls. 

Zoe took another deep breath and stood up. “That’s great babe, do you want me to get some wine out?” she asked, moving towards the cabinet. 

Evan nodded as he picked up the bowls and carried them to the table. Zoe peered over to the table to make sure that glasses were on the table, then grabbed a bottle of rosé from their pantry and joined her boyfriend at the table. He was standing behind her chair to pull it out for her. Zoe gave him a sweet smile as she sat down. Evan returned the smile and kissed her on the forehead, then walked around the table and sat down opposite from her. Zoe picked up a conveniently placed bottle opener and popped open the bottle of wine and poured glasses for herself and Evan. Zoe picked hers up and raised it in the air for a toast.

“Cheers to you making dinner and not burning the apartment down!” she said, smirking, holding the glass casually with her elbow on the table. 

Evan blushed, and raised his glass to meet hers. “Cheers to that,” he said, a grin creeping across his face. Their glasses clinked together, then they both took sips of their rose.

“Such a beautiful flowery flavor, I can really taste the…what’s in this stuff…rose! Of course, what the fuck else did I think was in this,” Zoe said jokingly, trying to sound like a wine critic. 

Evan laughed. “Really? I didn’t know that rosé had a rose flavor to it!”

Zoe snorted. “Shut up and eat your pasta, Hansen,” she said, snickering.

Evan gave her a warm smile and obliged, picking up his silverware and portioning out a bite. Zoe did the same, synchronizing the time that they put the food in their mouths. She swallowed, then smiled.

“Not bad, Ev!” she said, trying not to crack up. Evan gave her puppy dog eyes, to which she burst out in a laughing fit.

“Okay! It’s great, it’s great. You’re a better chef than I think you think you are,” she said, her laughter subsiding.

Evan raised an eyebrow. “Are you just saying that because I gave you the puppy eyes?” he asked, amused.

Zoe laughed. “I mean, that look will make me doing anything for you, but it is actually really good,” she said, grinning.

Evan’s eyebrow stayed raised. “Anything?” he said, a flirtatious tone in his voice.

Zoe turned bright red and leaned back in her chair. “Evan Hansen, what would your mother think of that tone?” she said, trying to suppress a smile at her boyfriend’s forwardness.

Evan turned evan redder than Zoe was. “Oh my god I didn’t mean it like that, in a dirty way or something oh god!” he stammered out quickly, putting his head in his hands as his face flushed an even deeper red. 

Zoe broke into a loud fit of laughter, putting her head in her hands as well as she gasped for air between bursts of giggles.

Evan looked up across the table, an amused smile spreading across his face. “You okay, Zo?” he asked.

His girlfriend looked up and met his gaze, just as amused as he was. “Oh my god Ev, I love you so much,” she said, her eyes sparkling.

Evan grinned. “I love you too, Zo,” he said, reaching his hand across the table to place it on Zoe’s. The pair resumed eating one-handedly, until Evan had to use his knife so he squeezed Zoe’s hand and slid it back to his side of the table. After a few more moments of silence, Zoe spoke up. 

“Hey, Ev,” she started.

Evan looked up. “Yes, dear?” he responded.

“What would you have done if I responded equally suggestively?” Zoe asked, trying to maintain a stoic, innocent look on her face, but a smile coming close to cracking her facade.

Evan’s eyes widened as his face turned bright red once more. “I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW,” he said, looking extremely embarrassed, but a small smirk appearing on his face.

Zoe giggled. “I love you so much, babe,” she said, placing her hands on the table and leaning across it to kiss Evan on the forehead.

He smiled. “I love you more.”

Zoe frowned. “I love you most.”

“I love you mostest,” Evan retorted, smirking.

“Mostest isn’t a word!” Zoe said in a childlike tone, crossing her arms.

Evan stood up and walked around the table to pick Zoe up. She let out a small shriek as he did, as her foot almost knocked over what was left of the rosé. He turned his head to look her in the eye, then gave her a slow, passionate kiss.

“I love you so much that I’ll invent words to describe how much I do,” he said, smirking, so close to Zoe that her breath tickled his face.

“Damn son, I don’t know if I’ve ever see you be this smooth,” she said, grinning and biting her lip. 

Evan just grinned in return and went in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Just a bit of pure fluff for the soul. Please leave any thoughts, opinions, criticisms, or ideas for future fics in the comments!


End file.
